2031
2031 (MMXXXI) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar (dominical letter E), the 2031st year of the Common Era (CE) and Anno Domini (AD) designations, the 31st year of the 3rd millennium, the 31st year of the 21st century, and the 2nd year of the 2030s decade. Events January January 3 - U.S. air strikes on Chinese outlets in North Korea intensify to seventy-six a day for nearly a month. Out-maneuvering Chinese anti-air batteries proves nearly impossible but for the most skilled pilots. South Korea suffers artillery strikes from Chinese ships in the East China Sea. March 12 - The U.S. Air Force begins its build-up in Sierra Leone as per last year's agreement. French forces there are already 18,000 strong. March 15 - Chinese and North Korean forces begin a heavy thrust south past the 38th Parallel, encountering immediate opposition and opening up the first major offensive in the war between ground forces. Conference Row is destroyed by North Korean artillery in the crossfire. In a period of six hours, Chinese and NK troops are on the outskirts of Seoul, which is surrounded by Allied forces. Dozens of Chinese and U.S. fighter jets are engaged in a dogfight in the skies above, also a historical first. The battle for Seoul continues into the night, and sometime around 4 a.m. it reaches a stalemate. Allied defenses are very solid around the city, preventing a literal invasion and artillery damage to the city itself is minute as their anti-air and artillery defense system is state-of-the-art. • The Yellow Sea becomes the stage for a lengthy naval battle between the U.S. and China; the latter seem quite intent on capturing Incheon. March 29 '''- President Akari addresses the nation. He is later criticized for downplaying the situation. ''"My fellow Americans, good evening. Today, the international debacle we have before us took a turn for the worse in South Korea as Chinese forces completed their occupation of Incheon. In order to prevent more unnecessary destruction to the city, U.S. forces disengaged and strategically withdrew, leaving the Chinese to devices we knew were solely economic. Seoul remains under Korean control, although attacks on the city continue on a daily basis. The situation in Africa has remained somewhat stable for a couple of weeks now, and it has become evident that the African Consortium has spent much of their Chinese resources. NATO pressure in Asia has seen to the fallback of Chinese troop support there, leaving the AC in a vulnerable state. Leaders in the Middle East are continuing to play a diplomatic role in all of this, as is the European Union. The conflict is still concentrated in Asia and Africa, and the hope is to keep it that way. '' '''April 11 - Leaders of the PAE arrive in Baghdad to organize an end to the Libya-Iraq conflict. The PAE, however, make it quite clear that they have no intention of departing fully from Libya in the near future. April 19 - Chinese tanks begin to roll into Stavropol, along with trucks, troops, and construction equipment. Resistance is scant, as word had been sent to the city's administration from Moscow hours prior to not interfere with the occupation. The Stavropol Shpakovskoye Airport is occupied by elements of the PLAAF.